


Homework

by John_Royal



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Royal/pseuds/John_Royal
Summary: Holden Ford finds himself at the mercy of a sadist.
Relationships: Holden Ford/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was originally meant to be part of a much longer and more in-depth story, but it just didn't come out quite as interesting as I'd have liked it to be and died in editing. However, in the spirit of lots of people being stuck indoors, enjoy some salvage porn!

My device is a thing of beauty. Years of careful trial and error had gone into its design. I suppose it's the danger of the true enthusiast, at some point you start turning to more custom options to suit your needs.

Seeing a pretty boy suspended in it, helplessly held in any position I desire for as long as I like, makes all the effort worthwhile.

This may well be my prettiest boy yet. He'd looked so earnest when he finally screwed up the courage to approach me, out of place in the way only good farm stock stuffed in a suit could be. Now, muscles taut and bruised skin streaked with partially dried blood, Holden Ford is magnificent.

I heft the pipe wrench in my hand as I force his head down, locking it in place. "You're going to be a good boy now, Holden. If I feel teeth, they're coming out." To emphasize my point, I forcefully rub the wrench along his sternum. He contorts with pain, though only as far as the restraints allow him. Pretty blue eyes look up at me as I fuck his mouth, my fist clenched in sweat-slicked hair that's a far cry from the meticulously styled coif he'd started out with. He's hurting, I can hear him struggle as my dick invades his bruised throat over and over again, yet he appears more resigned than fearful. 

That just won't do.

Without pause, I run one hand along the implements available to me. Each is carefully chosen, no matter how unconventional. Some are modified. Holden's attention is drawn to my hand immediately and I find myself observing his face as he struggles to observe what I'm doing rather than considering the actual items.

The curling iron elicits a widening of the eyes.

Good.

"Eyes on me," I command as the implement slowly sinks out of his field of vision. At a twist of my wrist it comes back up and I hear a satisfying hiss where hot metal meets skin. 

The effect on Holden is immediate. He jerks in his constraints, eliciting straining noises from the leather, ropes, and metal in his despair to get away. Relief doesn't come until I lower the curling iron once again. "You're not looking at me." A few quick, burning taps across his torso soon fix that and I smile as he struggles to keep his eyes trained on my face. "That's better."

I take a step back and circle around him in slow, measured steps. As I move, I allow the hot iron to trail down his back, where it leaves a red streak. He tries to look back at me, but soon realises he can't. 

"Please, no." His ragged voice goes straight to my dick. 

"No?" I mock, touching the hot metal to his buttocks. 

He stills for a moment, then begins to struggle in earnest as I spread his cheeks, idly trailing a thumb over his hole.

"No, no, no, no, please don't, no, no!" His pleas are ceaseless, but I take only moments to revel in them.

Holden positively howls as I shove a well-lubricated toy inside him. I can't help but smile as he yanks on the restraints in despair before it dawns on him that it wasn't the curling iron. My fingers dig into his flesh, hard enough to bruise, as I take a moment to look at his face. White as a sheet, saliva dribbling across his lips and chin, terror writ large in his eyes. 

Beautiful.

The next thing I know, I'm pounding into his arse with a desperation and abandon I haven't felt in ages. My hand fits around his throat as if it's meant to be there, slowly restricting blood flow until I feel the tell-tale twitches that accompany his orgasm. I grab onto his restraints instead, pulling him back against me with every thrust until I finally empty my balls deep inside of him.

The sobs are a surprise.

It takes me only seconds to release him from the bindings, and I'm still breathing hard when I draw my boy into my embrace so he can cry into my shoulder.

I pull back a little to look at him once he calms down, then give him a kiss on the forehead. "Come, let's get cleaned up and cuddle."

It's always a relief to see Holden smile again, even if he's still a bit shaky. "Yeah, I'd like that."

As I follow him out of the room, I narrowly remember to grab the folder he'd asked me to study... bet the FBI will want that one back.


End file.
